Incubus Soul
by Itoma
Summary: The Avengers had been on a simple mission, one provided to them by the mysterious Doctor Strange. It was a simple get in, destroy the magic artifact, get out. Things go awry though when Captain America is cursed, a dark magic warping his human soul into that of an incubus. [Full summary inside!] [Rated M for safety!] [Steve/Kagome]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So.. Life's Little Curve Balls is dead... Sorry... its a thing... I'm a bad person. To be fair I honestly have no idea where I was going with that story, and it was just becoming way to crazy and convoluted for me to continue it without it becoming something I'd eventually end up hating in the end. If anyone wants, feel free to adopt the fuck out of that story. Just lemme know so i can see what you do with it.

Summary: The Avengers had been on a simple mission, one provided to them by the mysterious Doctor Strange. It was a simple get in, destroy the magic artifact, get out. Things go awry though when Captain America is cursed, a dark magic warping his human soul into that of an incubus. It can't be undone and when the sun sets each day he finds himself over come with lust for the fairer sex. The only thing that can save him from himself, is if he can find his fated female, the one woman who can temper him and satiate his carnal need.

* * *

His boots beat against the stone floors beneath him. Natasha and Clint trailing behind him as they raced through the catacombs.

Blue eyes narrowed on the dozens of caskets and torches lining the dusty, dirty walls of the underground graveyard, His hand kept infront of his face to brush away the thick low hanging cobwebs.

Their mission was simple, get in, find the Crypt of Asmodeus, and destroy the casket that had been forged to contain the demon.

Now… normally he was against destroying things that contained evil, but their ally Doctor Strange had informed them that the demon had somehow managed to turn his tomb into something else, something he could use to funnel the souls of the living down into the crypt to feast upon.

In doing so the demon had also given himself a vulnerability, were it to be destroyed while he was still in it, he would be destroyed.

Needless to say their mission was of high importance, for the second Asmodeus rose from his Crypt and walked amongst the living, not even the Sorcerer Supreme himself would have a chance against him.

"Can anyone tell me why the magic man himself isn't here dealing with this? If it's so important?" Clint shouted from behind them.

"Dr. Strange said another demon was trying to raise itself somewhere in Paris," Steve yelled over his shoulder, "He asked us to take care of this one while he handled the other. He said chances were that the one in Paris would raise before anyone could get to it. He's expecting to spend a lot of energy fighting it."

"Did it have to be demons? Why can't it be aliens? I'm good with aliens," the archer grumbled.

"Oh quit your whining," Natasha barked at Clint, as the three of them rounded a sharp corner and ducked under a partially collapsed archway. "We just have to find the casket and blow it up."

"How do we even know what the casket looks like?"

Clint's words echoed through the catacombs as Steve suddenly came to a stop at the opening of a large chamber, in the middle of which sat a large stone casket, thousands of crosses and runes etched on its surface, and a dull violet light emanating from the cracks beneath the heavy stone lid.

"That answer your question?" Steve asked, before looking to Natasha, holding his hand out for the sack she carried.

It's contents consisted of some wiring and several bombs. bombs which the three quickly went about attaching to the casket.

When the charges were set they turned to leave. "I've set the timer to blow in about 5 minutes, that should be enough time for use to get back up to the surface."

Natasha and Clint nodded, quickly turning and racing down the way they had come

Upon reaching the old church that sat above the catacombs the echo of the blast caused the decrepit building to shake. A deep piercing scream filling the church as they turned and closed the door to the catacombs.

"Should we go back in?" Clint inquired, "Make sure its dead?"

"Negative… Dr. Strange said that if the demon got out before we destroyed the casket it'd simply devour our souls, I don't know about you but that's not something I know how to fight," Steve explained, looking to Natasha who nodded in confirmation.

"That's something best left to Strange," She spoke before turning and making her way towards the front doors of the church.

Clint seemed to accept the explanation and quickly followed after. Steve took one last look at the weathered stone door to the catacomb and turned to leave as well.

About halfway down the aisle of the main chapel he stopped, eyeing a strange purple substance oozing up through the red carpet that lined the walkway.

"Hawkeye… Widow…" He spoke warily, eyeing the substance.

A raspy voice filled his head as they turned to him.

You may have slain me… but I leave you one gift as I depart for hell. Enjoy…

Before he could react the purple sludge condensed tightly into a small ball shape and shot straight towards him, his arm tensed on reflex, his round shield coming up to block the ball but it was too late.

The purple orb returned to its sludge like consistency and sunk into his body. Pain shot through him, his insides feeling like they were being torn to pieces as he collapsed on the floor of the church, writhing in agony.

"Steve!"The others had yelled as they raced towards him. His world going dark as Hawkeye turned him over onto his back to inspect him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Small fore warning. I'm not all that great when it comes to editing stuff so if any of you spot mistakes just feel free to pull out a revolver and go old western on my ass. On a side note, I'm not too proud of this chapter, its kind of info dumpy. And Info dumping is something I hate... But I suggest reading it if you want an idea of whats going to be going on with Steve.

* * *

"What's the damage, Strange?" Steve asked, looking down at himself. Clad in nothing but a hospital robe and sitting on a plain metal operating table as the Sorcerer Supreme stared him down with a grim look.

"I'm afraid… it is quite serious. Physically you're fine, aside from a few small changes, but spiritually you've been altered… your soul is no longer that of a human's." Strange stroked his beard in thought, eyeing Steve more closely, "It resembles that of a demon's…"

"A demon's?!" Steve felt his eye twitch, his look apparently turning to one of complete horror before Dr Strange placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You aren't exactly damned if that's what you're thinking. Whether its that of a demon or that of a human, souls are judged by their deeds in life… not for what they are. Though…" Strange looked speculative, "You might actually become damned depending on how this affects you.."

"What do you mean?" Steve kept his voice calm and collected, even though in the pit of his stomach he had an innate feeling that his belief in god wouldn't be able to save him from what Strange was about to tell him.

"Your soul… resembles that of an incubus specifically…"

"Incubus?"

"Yes Incubus," Strange spoke, turning from the table Steve sat on, waving his hand to conjure a book within his grasp. The old tomb was dusty, the leather that bound it looked to be dry and rotted. Opening the book Strange began to sift through its contents, waving his spare hand to will a chalk board into existence. "Ah.. here it is."

Slapping the book shut he rubbed it between his hands turning it into a fine powder which he blew upon the chalkboard, words and drawings magically scrawling themselves over its dark green surface.

"The Incubus… male counterpart to the Succubus…" Strange began to speak, his tone like that of someone giving a simple lecture to a bunch of college students. "Preys upon women who have reached sexual maturity…"

Steve had to choke back the urge to vomit at those words. Prey upon women? Like some sort of rapist?!

Strange paused for a second to look back at Steve over his shoulder, a look of pity crossing his features before he went back to his explanation. "Derives nutrition from the energy created during intercourse… oh that explains a few things…"

With his brow furrowed Steve pulled his hand back from his mouth. "What do you mean? Does that mean whenever I get hungry the only way to feed my self is to have sex?"

Strange looked back at him. "Yes, actually. While I was examining you I found that most of your digestive system seems to have been altered. You no longer gain nutrients from food… although you could probably still eat, your body will simply incinerate the food once it reaches your stomach."

Steve shot him a skeptical look, before the doctor conjured an apple and handed it to him.

"Here," Strange spoke, before Steve bit into it.

It tasted juicy and sweet, quite possibly the best apple he had ever had, there was no way his body would reject the sustenance this could offer. Steve, of course, found himself eating his own thoughts when he swallowed the few bites of apple he had taken, only to feel an intense heat rise up in his stomach. It hadn't been an uncomfortable heat.. but it had certainly been warm. For a moment there he had wondered if his belly had begun to glow with the heat of his body incinerating the apple.

"I see… what else?"

Dr Strange turned back to the chalkboard, "Incubi are demons of the night, usually preferring to sleep during the day. Physically, you're still mostly human though… so we don't know how much that is going to affect you."

"Alright… anything else? How often am I supposed to… feed?" Steve bit back the bile that rose in his throat at what that word meant now. He liked women… but he certainly didn't enjoy the thought of them being food.

The sorcerer didn't turn to face him, the man was quiet as he looked over the large board, before he spoke up suddenly. "Ah here it is… It says… Incubi who have reached sexual maturity and those who have been turned into Incubi through alternative means usually need to feed every night. Older incubi can go anywhere from weeks to years without feeding depending on age and individual willpower."

Steve looked to the window, he was in the operation room of the Avenger's tower, which meant he was one floor below the top for. For all of a fraction of a second he contemplated barrelling through the glass, before he shook his head pummeling the dark thoughts back into the recesses of his mind. He'd fight this. Till the day he died he'd fight it.

"Is there… any cure?"

Dr. Strange turned to him then, a look that seemed to bear good news upon his face.

"There isn't a cure for this… but there is one thing…"


End file.
